Ladynoir July 2017 - Sultry
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 11: Sultry! - Ladybug and Chat Noir try to survive the ridiculously hot summer weather in Paris.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Sultry**

Ladybug groaned into into the cloudless sky.

It was summer and she and Chat Noir were supposed to be doing their daytime patrol but due to the heat they found themselves too lazy to move too much and so ended up lounging on a random rooftop somewhere, surrounded by many water-bottles Chat had brought along.

While sitting with her legs dangling over the enge and attempting to fan herself with her hand Ladybug turned to look at her partner who was lying on his back next to her, limbs spread out and eyes closed.

She felt a little bad for him, knowing he was probably even hotter than her thanks to his black outfit.

After all, she was a designer and knew how black clothes got even hotter then other colors.

She wasn't sure if it worked like that with their costumes since they were magical but judging by how her partner seemed to be suffering more then her she just went with it.

"You okay? Do you want some more water?" she asked and he grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position and accepted the offered bottle and downed almost all of it in one go.

"Thanks." he said as he wiped his mouth and she nodded.

"Hey, you're the one who was smart enough to bring all this water along. I should be thanking you." Ladybug gave him a friendly nudge.

"You know, if you really want to thank me I won't say no to a kiss." he grinned as he leaned closer only to be pushed back by a finger on his nose.

"Don't you think it's a little to hot for flirting, Chat?" Ladybug rolled her eyes as she said so and he pouted.

"Just trying to find a distraction from this heat, my lady." he said before flopping backwards again.

"At least there isn't an akuma around. I really don't think I can fight too well in this weather." Ladybug sighed as she took another sip from her own bottle.

"I was actually hoping for a winter-akuma." Chat admitted with a sheepish grin.

Ladybug wasn't to impressed and glared down at him.

"Chat! That's just horrible! We shouldn't go hoping for people to get akumatized!" she scolded before looking away.

"Though I wouldn't mind if Chloé became akumatized again just so I can kick her butt again." she murmurred to herself.

"I heard that~" Chat sang from behind her and she stiffened.

"Uhm... Heard what?" she nervously asked with her best fake smile as she turned to face the grinning boy again who had shifted from his starfish-pose into a 'draw me like one of your French girls'-pose.

"Ah ah ah! Don't try playing dumb with me, LB! Kitty-cat ears hear everything!" he told her as the ears on top of his head twitched.

Knowing she was got Ladybug was this tme the one to grin sheepishly.

"I guess I'm busted." she shrugged and blushed as Chat chuckled.

"Yup." he said, making a popping sound at the 'p'.

"Alright, I guess I shouldn't really be one to talk about wanting people to get akumatized." she admitted with her own little laugh.

They both sighed at the exact same moment as they relaxed again.

"Any idea how we can cool down other than by drinking?" Ladybug asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I was planning to either see if I can undo my zipper or pour some water over myself but then I figured that wouldn't probably be good ideas since both would just make you feel even hotter." Chat wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no. I doubt you doing either of those things would bother me, Kitty." she brushed him off.

"We'll see about that." Chat smirked as he got up and walked father onto the roof.

Ladybug didn't think much of it and turned to look at the city again were people were doing their buseness, though a little slower and with a _lot_ less clothing on.

She wished she could do something to help them but while she and Chat could defeat the craziest akumas, they were powerless against the forces of Mother Nature.

If she would voice her thoughts outloud Chat would probably say they could at least try since they were the _coolest_ people in the world.

"Hey, Bugaboo~" her partner's voice caught her attention again and she surpressed a groan.

"What is it now, Cha..." she turned around, ready to ask what he wanted only to trail off at what she saw.

There, sitting only a few meters away from her was Chat Noir.

He was sitting down again though this time he was sitting so she had a sideview of him.

He had his leg closer to her stretched out in front of him while the other was bent to his knee was higher as he say at leaned back on his hand closer to her.

He had somehow managed to pull his zipper down without any sound, showing her the beautiful muscles of his chest and abs that ihs suit always hid from view.

With his free hand he held another water-bottle up and was pouring water over his tilted back head, the liquid making all his hair wet and fall back out of his face with some droplets trickling the other way down to his newly exposed skin when they sparkled in the light of the bright sun.

He did all of this with a smirk on his lips as he watched her reached through half-lidded eyes.

Ladybug suddenly felt twice as hot as before as most of her blood gathered in her face as she gaped at partner who looked like a professional supper-model.

When the bottle he was holding was finally empty he slowly got up and walked over to her where he knelt in front of her so closer their noses where almost touching.

"Are you feeling any hotter yet?" he asked teasingly and despite the fact she did and he obviously knew it, just because of his smugness she refused even more so to admit it and did the first thing that she could think of to get him to shut up.

She grabbed another water-bottle and shoved it in his mouth way to far and sat back and focused on Paris again while ignoring the drowning-like sounds Chat was making and he thrashed around behind her.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
